Inanimite Lover
by DaFuglyDuckager
Summary: Chrome, "Nagi" develops a terrible disease over the summer that prevents her from going outside. If she goes outside, she gets sick and her skin burns. One day,someone breaks into her house and gives her a special toy... ChromexBel,hinted yaoi.Non-canon
1. Sad Beginning

**Phew! So this idea came out of me at around 9-10 am Saturday October 24 (09) when I was just laying in my bed all pissed and stuff, when I was fiddling with a little hair elastic. I accidently made it fall and I couldn't find it, and I got kind of sad. **

**You know how sometimes MAYBE you may have felt bad for an inanimate object? Yeah. It had to happen sometime during your life, even ONCE, right?**

**Well the word "inanimite" popped into my brain, along with KHR (I was trying to think along another chapter for one of my stories) and somehow I came up with this.**

**They are all the same ages they are in the anime (Nagi-13) (Mukuro-15) I just changed relations a bit ;)**

**Enjoy.....**

**And in case anyone's forgotten, Nagi was Chrome's old name ('cuz I know I forgot)...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inanimate Lover

Chapter One: 

The Sad Beginning

Nagi was an adorable little girl.

Everyone wanted to be her friend.

....Except the group of already beautiful kids, because with Nagi around.....she made even _them _look moderate.

Now the little girls' brother, Mukuro (who is as possessive as can be), would never let anyone he didn't trust near his sister.

Even their crappy parents were not allowed near their own daughter.

Mukuro said they were "shitty parents and should be ashamed."

He was right, though; ever since Nagi was a child they would enter her in those stupid beauty pagents and all just for the money. Yes, Nagi always came in third place or higher.

Then, some terrible, terrible, thing happend to the petite girl....

When she was going outside in the meadow to pick some flowers for her good, big brother she just.....fainted.

A passing boy named Tun-TSuna......saw this adorable girl looking all pale and sick, and started to scream and panic.

Quick and obviously, Hayato Gokudera came running torwards his screaming boyfr-FRIEND.....instantly, and upon seeing the girl with the ghost-like skin grunted, and turned to Tsuna,"Who is this?"

Tsuna looked at Gokudera, his hands up to his mouth clenching each other and managed," I-I don't know....I-I....I think her name is Nagi."

Gokudera looked at her harder, realizing and remembering that face, which was that of the girls' he used to play with when he was little.

"I remember her!"

"You do?"

"I used to play with her when I was little.....Tsuna, we'd better get her out of here; she looks very sick."

Tsuna nodded, and they proceeded to the girl and picked her up.

"How much does she weigh?" Tsuna asked.

"She's as light as a feather...."

*******

"She should be fine here."

Gokudera said as he and Tsuna laid her head on a leaf pillow.

"I hope she's okay...."

Gokudera felt her head. "She's got a fever...her forehead is really heated up."

Tsuna began to tremble and make little scared noises.

"Tsuna..." Gokudera began, as he got up and grabbed Tsuna's shoulders.

"G-Goku..."

"You stay with Nagi. I'll go for help."

"O-Okay..."

"See? This would all have been a lot easier if you had brought your cellphone."

"G-Gokudera-kun..."

And suddenly, the ever-so-quiet girl's eyes opened very slowly --so slowly-- as she saw--

"What the hell?" came a stern, puzzled voice.

Gokudera and Tsuna jumped and at the same time turned to where the voice came from.

Nagi also was a bit surprised, but too weak to make any efforts to show it.

"Are you trying to tramautize my sweet, virgin little sister?"

"Mukuroonichan....?"

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAA???!!!" Tsuna screamed. "She fainted in the meadow! W-W-W-We only wanted to help her!!!"

"By scarring her for life here?!" Mukuro walked over to Tsuna that it was uncomtorbly close, and with the look on his face it's unbelievable that Tsuna's pants didn't get soaked.

"Don't talk to Tsuna that way!" Gokudera said angrilly, pushed Mukuro away from his boyfr-- GOOD FRIEND.

"You wanna die, brat?"

"Brother!"

Suddenly, Mukuro's attention shifted from the happy couple to his ill sister. He ran over to her.

"N-Nagi! Are you okay? What happened?"

She held up the flowers which were still in her hand to her brother, and said, "I wanted to get some flowers for you in the meadow, but then I felt very sick and I just....blanked out."

Mukuro felt her head.

"Sh-she has a fever, M-Mukuro-sama..." Tsuna said, being pulled closer to Gokudera."

"You think I don't know?"

Gokudera scoffed, and began walking away, forcing Tsuna to come along.

"G-Gokudera-kun..!"

"Ch, they don't need us here." then, he looked back at them and yelled, "Be sure to take care of the kid, okay?"

"She's my sister, why don't you take more care of your TENTH boyfriend,eh, Goku-chan?"

Normally Gokudera would have ran right back over there and kicked the pineapple's ass, but both had enough things to worry about.

Mukuro had Nagi, and Gokudera had Tsuna.

******

Back home, Nagi seemed to get better. Sure, she was still pale and all, but her head wasn't hot anymore.

"T-Thank you for taking care of me, b-brother." Nagi said weakly.

"Heh, no problem. Besides, if I weren't doing it, who would?" Then Mukuro thought to himself,'_Surely not our "parents" would do anything._'

Nagi closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"Hey....Nagi?"

"Hm?" Nagi mumbled, eyes still closed.

"What...what would you do...if mom and dad....weren't around anymore?"

"Huh? What did you say? I couldn't hear you...." was the girl's response.

"Oh uhm.....nothing. Hey um....would you like some fresh air?"

"Yes,please,brother."

"Okay." Mukuro proceeded to the nearest window in Nagi's lovely but now dark room. He opened the curtains, which let a lot of light in. Then he heard a noise. He looked back to his sister.

"Brother....the sun...it hurts!"

Mukuro gasped at the sight of seeing Nagi's pale skin change to an almost burnt colour, and immidiently ran over to her.

"Nagi! What's wrong?!"

"T-The sun...."

Mukuro quickly looked back at the window, seeing everything bright and beautiful outside, and wondered why it hurt his sister, who loves the outside weather so much.

Even so, he ran to the window and and closed the curtains --the thick curtains, which immidiently blocked all intruding light.

Looking back at Nagi, there were burns all over her.

Mukuro gaped, and said,"Chrome....I....I don't think you can go outside anymore."

Her eyes immidiently opened, frightened, worried.

What would she do now?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kittie: Okay, okay. I know I'm writing other stuff now, but this idea just MAGICALLY came into my head, and I didn't want it to go away ;-;**

**Alright.....so yeah....I'm still stuck in China, but eh....**

**This was supposed to be a oneshot, but it came out long enough already so..... anyway the rest should be only in a poem form or something and there'll probably only be 2 chapters or so.**

**And yes, this will be a Nagi/ChromeX"Belphegor" later on. It'll kind of be like my other story thing Marrionette or whatever but eh gotta see how it turns out.**

**And yes, lol, first chapter sucks, only because it has to explain everything. Didn't want it to turn out this way but o well.....**

**PEICE!**

**(I used "peice" instead of "peace" tale that people)**


	2. HalfDead

**Am I feeling in a writing mood or am I just trying to avoid 2 major projects due tomorrow? o and not that anyone cares, but I got my grades up and I'm not failing anything anymore ;)**

**Also, the disease is something I MADE UP do NOT fear it, it's fake!!!! If you want to know what it means ask me lol.**

Happy Birthday Martian luther King Jr.

EDIT: LOL i had to go back to this many times because I kept putting "Chrome" Instead of Nagi....lol.

* * *

**Mukurooniichan's POV**

It's been long.

Actually only about 2 weeks but..these have seemed to be an eternity.

_'My dear Nagi.....'_

_'My dear, dear, Nagi is...heartbroken. Our parents are not helping the least bit to make any attempt at a recovery.'_

She saw the doctor.

He said there's nothing he could do.

She saw the nun.

She said that all we could do was pray.

I checked the internet.

It says she's got a rare disease.

It is a disease of many things combined, similar to other things.

Symptom one: as if she were albino, her skin is extremely sensitive to the sun. Also, one of her eyes is red, because of the blood behind that one eye.

Symptom two: as if she had the genetic disorder 'hemophillia', her blood will clot slowly or not at all, so if she gets a cut, it can be life-threatening and takes a lot of effort to stop it.

Symptom three: as if she were on LSD, she sees hallucinations. She hears and sees things that mess with her mind. It's almost as if.....it takes her away....takes her away.....from reality.

Symptom four: Hot wheather,steam, or any place with a temperature above 68 degrees is like a schorching desert to her.

I went online, and she has all those symptoms. 1 in roughly 70,500 people have this disease. It's called the,"puolikuolleena" disease, originating from Finland.**[as i said it's not real all of you Finns do not fear it]**

Now, my dear Nagi cannot go outside, she cannot cook -a thing she simply loves doing- and she can't get in bed without seeing her whole room twist and distort, and her most precious stuffed animals move around the room.

How did she get this disease? It's a mystery. Says there's no real cause to it.

"Even so....." I mutter, picking up a tray with tea&honey and tomato soup."Even so......my little girl is going to get well, have a good life, and live it to the fullest!"

I knock on the door as not to startle her.

"Mukurooniichan?" Her voice is soft like a mouse; I told her not to strain it, so she won't lose that magnifficent gift.

I push the door open; it's not fully closed, because she can't get up to open and my hands are clearly full. I smiled warmly, "It is me, my dear Nagi." I peered in, seeing her cuddling with her favourite teddy. She was already smiling when I looked at her. "I brought you some tomato soup- your second favourite."

"Oh, thank you, Oniichan,"she said as she slowly sat up. Meanwhille, I was setting the tray on the table next to her. "Would you like your soup first, or your tea with honey?"

After a few small coughs,"Soup, please."

Feeling bad for my sick sister, I handed the soup to her on the tray alone. The tea was on the table for early reach. I gave her the soup on the tray alone so she wouldn't spill, because she is now very weak and the weight of both fluids would prove difficult for her to steady.

For some time, she just sipped away at her soup, dipping in an occasional Mini Saltine cracker. **[yes as i am writing this i am having tomato soup and mini saltines]**

I try to make small-talk. "So uh...MM called today, to see how you are doing...Joshima called, too, also wishing you well.."

Before she finished swallowing, I continued,"Kufufu....he also says that Ken hopes you get better,too."

She looked down. "Hope? That's the same as a wish, and wishes _never _come true...."

"N-Nagi..."I put my hand on her shoulder.

Her head snapped up. She was smiling, her eyes were closed; she was trying to hold back tears."Y-Yes?" she asked, trying to fake happiness but I could hear that one muttered word crack.

"Oh, Nagi...."

And she sobbed into my chest as long as she held out, until she broke down and fell asleep. I lay her back down, just noticing the soup had spilt."Aww, fuck." I moaned.

**11pm, same day/night.**

_swwssshh_

"?!" I was startled. Weird noises were just....freaky.

_sssmmmmmnnnnnnh_

"..."

It's not like I'm afraid or anything...

_wssshhhaaaa_

"!!!"

Kufu....fu....!!

_QAAAA_

I looked behing me,(the source of the noise) and saw the glass had broken. A weird, big-heading thing had just chosen to enter my house through the window.

I wasn't armed anymore; ever since the incident there's been no need to, but I normally would have had a taser/stun gun with me as well as a small pistol. Can't be off-gaurd when Nagi is out but now....she's not really out, is she?

"Who the hell are you, and what the fuck do you want?!"

"....."

"Speak to me, fucker!"

"Hhhhhhh...."

"Not here to ruin my perfect virgin sister, are ya?!"

"Hhhhhhh...."

"Are you retarded or drunk? Well, be that as it may be, I never let you into my house, you're abusing your visit!" I screamed, rushing torwards the distorted figure.

I punched whatever it is in the face, blood getting on my arm and face.

"Hhhh....too slow....."

"?!"

And suddenly,

all

went

black.

....

**--------------**

**Next chapters is when things get really creepy. Yes, this is the part where the person breaks in (obviously). sorry its short but i got bored =P**


End file.
